This invention relates to access control. In particular is relates to controlling access to mobile devices.
Mobile devices such as notebook computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and cellular telephones are typically used in different locations depending on the movement of a user. Depending on where the mobile device is being used, it must be appropriately configured in order to prevent unauthorized use thereof. For example, when the user is on a corporate campus and is connected to a corporate intranet there is no need for data encryption for communications confined to the corporate intranet. Likewise, when the user is at home, security concerns related to unauthorized use of a mobile device would be reduced, whereas these concerns would be higher when the user is in a public place such as an airport or a hotel.